Mobius: The Forgotten Desert
Note: This roleplay was made out of bordem, due to me being sick I haven't been up to any gaming really as the mind is a bit gunked up. So I decide to set this up for you the users to join me in a roleplay with both action, discovery, and other situations. Yes it is "FREE TO JOIN", but you must follow the rules. If you want to make this canon or add a faction, it will be listed below in its own rule section. (Will start tomorrow, if interested add your characters and what you are doing in the city ^^') Sub-page: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mobius:_The_Forgotten_Desert_NPC%27s 'Rules:' 1) Like all roleplays, please be patient and pleasant to other members. This ensures good times with the roleplay instead of hate an anger. 2) No Godmodding/taking control, this ensures that the roleplay will go smoothly. 3) Any character can join, I mean any ^^! 4) No God or Goddess characters, if you do want to add one in please message me. This rule is here because there is a hidden god/goddess that will be spotted in the rp. 5) Beware of glitches, yes that is right. Please after every post wait about 3 minutes, due to internet traffic ^^;. 6) Keep this PG-13, *hugging* is allowed. But if anything further...the post will be deleted. 7) The-Bismarck will be controlling the NPC, if not on I will try to get someone else to fill out my spot. This is due to a very special plot for you guys. 8) ALL CHARACTERS AND MEMBERS SHALL RESPECT AND ANSWER TO EACH OTHER! LESS STRESS FOR THE DM OR STORY TELLER! 9) HAVE FUN! 'Canon/Faction Rules:' ''Canon: '''1) '''If you wish for this roleplay to be part of your character's history, please msg me. This helps me keep organize '''2)' Some characters I own aren't in here, so there will be some "blanked" pages for the moment when a new character is mention. 3) If you like to kill a canon character please msg me, though if I agree you will face the consequences <.< LOL 4) If your character is canon to this and his/her character takes either tech/relics, they will be able to keep and use them. ''Faction: '''1)' Limit you forces/supplies, yes this roleplay does add those factors in. If lacking supplies a faction will face either low moral or desertion. 2) No biological, nuclear, laser, or orbital lasers. Sorry, just not in this roleplay ^^' 3) If your faction is canon to this and his/her faction takes either tech/land/relics, they will be able to keep and use them. 4) To all factions that enter, beware of the "other forces" that plague the sands of the Mobian Desert. 'Characters/Factions:' ''Characters: *Glyph Hellervein (Note: Alternative costume, not regular costume) *Archmage Iquis; (A young Wolf apprentice training in the arts of magick. Specifically that of Ice and snow. More info will be made when a page is set up) *shad(black hoody instead of treanch coat) *Komerl (Alternative outfit as seen on the Character Select sketch) *Joshua Sentrium Burns (Accompanying Adex and Jkirk in the region) *Adex Zarvok Burns (Leading the Jkirkian Forces in the region) *Ivan Bradanska (The main leader of the Anti Mobian Army and Federation, also a powerful psychic.) *Amanda Bradanska (Ivan's sister and a powerful witch, as well as a competant psychic in her own right. She seeks to find any artifacts in the desert for her own use.) Factions: *''The Forgotten Ones-'' (A small Buthuaian civilization living in the underground of Mobius. Not knowing the fate of many others, this hidden civilization has eluded the surface dwellers of Mobius due to past issues.) *The Anti Mobian Army-(An army from the other world, it is well armed and well trained, however there are logistic problems due to the location of warp networks on Mobius in proximity of the desert. ) *The Jkirk Federations (A Highly Advanced, Intergalacitc Faction, that is leaded by Adex Zarvok Burns. Prevails in Technology and Construction, along with Multi-species Membership) 'Prolouge: ''"Tape recorder was found by a young mobian exploring the Mobian Desert with his parents, as he examines it, he accidentally begun the tape."'' "Forgetful...forgotten, we been in this hot wasteland for a good few years. Years ago we've gotten a message from our allies the Acorn Kingdom that their so called "freedom fighters" would come and help us....but no help came.. Days later after the message, our current King got word back that our planet was saved and we could return...but some of us knew that was a grave mistake. Though even knowing this half of us left home, while us..the forgotten..has waited here...but no word. Someone of us feared that they came back, so we all decided "go back to our roots". If anyone finds this recording, it is already too....", the recording ends as the older gentlemen fades in the background. '-The young boy weirded out by this message brought it to his father, as he was digging. Here begins, Mobius: The Forgotten Desert.-' "Chapter One"- One Month Later: In Central City' (Roleplay goes here) :3 shad was walking out of his house to get some stuff...but nobody was there "....okay...." Komerl happened to be nearby, lying on top of a rooftop with his arms behind his head, looking at the sun slowly rising over the city. ''"Ah, mornings like this is relaxing." he thought to himself as he then watched the beautiful sight. -A young lynx like girl was wondering around the city in the morning as she taped hand made flyers on some of the walls. She looked to be in here young teens with a red bow in her hair. Hoping people would see them, she rand to the center and please a larger flyer in the middle. Smiling she runs off and vanishes into the morning crowd''.''- An arctic wolf strolled down a wide set of shops in the downtown area. The brisk chill of the morning air breezed by, as the various shops began to open for business. The wolf himself stuck out like a sore thumb, his white fur made him look almost ghostly. His gold rimmed cloak gently flapped in the air, as the observed the various shops. A white-furred feline--three tails, six ears, twelve fingers and twelve toes with red striped along her arms, inner-ears, and forehead--was walking out from a nearby hotel wearing a very... complicated-looking outfit: some kind of high-collar white and grey-striped dress with a single spiralling-sleeve, striped stockings, heel-sandals, and three belts going around her chest and torso before meeting at her lower waste. She also wore an aggitated glare at the ground about her, parting her bouncing turquoise hair aside before noticing one of the flyers. She began reading over it. shad may not have wanted to say this when he was small...or well small''er, but now he was happy for the existance of others.he was a 19 year old loner who had girlfreind that had broken up with him when he was 15.he had to do everything alone and loathed his very being.he walked into the shops and picked up some orange juice and some brioche."just this please"he said to the woman behind the counter. -The store clerk nods as she hands him the items, "these our on the house young one", the women said to him- shad replies "thanks" and walks out of the shop, only to notice virus and walk over to her -Reading the flyer, its seemed to be hand drawen art work of a family and the word "Missing' ontop. Below on the bottom of the flyer states "Reward is $500,000 for the return of my family, please meet at the nearby house in the woods on the outskirts of Central City. The little young linx begun running towards the shopping district as she begun handing the flyers to the people that are strolling the area.- All too absorbed in finding a few ingredients, the arctic wolf was oblivious to the young girl making her round along the street. And ended up bumping into her on accident. "Oh! So sorry Miss." He exclaimed, voice thick with a strange, foreign accent. "I blundered right into child." He said, slapping his forehead before promptly squatting down to check her for any injuries. "You not hurt, yes?" -She shakes her head as she quickly gets up, "I am..fine, I am not hurt." She quickly recovers as she realizes she was still holding onto the flyer as she hands the strange fellow. "Here, I do need help with this though..I have a reward with it.", she says to him as she looks around. "I am looking for a team...but its been hard finding as if people actually want to go...", she bluntly states to him in a sort of depressed tone. The wolf promptly took the flyer and studied it for a moment. "Poor you! I will be in town for few weeks more. I can most definitely help you. Just' need to contact few people. Let them know where I'll be." He replied sympathetically. "What happen to your family?" "... Verily," The white-furred cat girl glanced about for a moment before making her way toward the outskirts. Komerl then jumped from the rooftop, seeming to look for something to do when he then meets a little girl. "Um, hi?" He says as he approaches the girl cautiously, trying not to startle or scare her. Looking at the wolf after he asked about her family as she shakes her head, "can't say it here, meet me there at the outskirts.", she says as she begins to run off. As she ran about a few more blocks down she was stopped by someone as they jumped down, "...uh..hello..", she says as she keeps her distance. Thinking, she hands him a flyer. "Here..I need to go home quickly...if your interested meet me there", she says as she goes running off. Komerl then observes the flyer, wondering what it was about. (Can someone tell me what's on the flyer?) shad walks up to komerl "have i seen you before?" he doesn't wait for an answer and walks over to virus "can i have a flyer please?"he asks. Komerl then taps Shad on the shoulder, "You ''seriously don't remember me? Remember, the brigade?" "....the...brig....OH! the zero brigade......" they entered a scilence "yeah...sorry" Komerl then shrugs saying, "Eh, no problem. People have to jog their memory sometimes. So, what are you doing recently?" he asks, with his arms behind his quills. "i've acctually taken an intrest into time travel! i belive it may be possible one day." he sat down on a bench with the name `delphini` carved into it "Hmm..." Komerl thought to himself as he remembered the Cosmic Ring Warp technique...It was a move he didn't use often and it was too risky to even use, considering the last few times he's used it. "not like what you're ''thinking" he saw the look on his face "i mean massive voice recognission machines that will take you anywhere n any time, things that could make you a god, something were everyone would love you and shout your glorious name!" he really hadn't changed a bit. Looking over the flyer one last time, the arctic wolf quickly left the market. Completely forgetting the ingredients he 'needed.' Warmth seeped into the market promptly after the stranger left. The sun must have melted away what ever cold fog remained. Heading for the outskirts, the mage decided against transport, and instead ran done the busy roads. (To those who need to know what the flyer is, here you go ^^: " Below on the bottom of the flyer states "Reward is $500,000 for the return of my family, please meet at the nearby house in the woods on the outskirts of Central City.") -The girl runs back to the rough little farm house that seem to be embeded into a small hill side. There she prepared the kitchen table for the people she hoped that she pursuaded would arrive. While she does this and older lynx stood there with a cane.- The white six-eared cat stood at the outskirts of the city, looking for any sign of a house. -Getting to the outskirts the roads where a bit rugged, though a bit further away from the city sat a small farm house that is embedded inside a small hill.- She made her way toward the house. Coming out of nowhere, the mage showed up in a poof of snow. Right next to the farm house. Being a bit drained for the spell. The arctic wolf slapped his forehead for being so reckless. None the less, he was here. Or at least he thought..? Politely waiting, the arctic wolf remained outside a good 8 feet away from the house itself. Dusting off his cape. shad realised the lynx was gone and turned to komerl "erm...i gotta go...see ya next wednesday!"and took one of the flyers from a building and read it.he too soon ran to the outskirts to the house. Komerl then uses Speed Break to find the little girl again. It wasn't because that he was interested in the money, but it was because she needed help. Unfortunately, he didn't know what her parents looked like so he figured he could ask her. The six-eared feline tensed at the sudden arrival of so many people near the house. She ducked to the side of the house. -On the side of the house lied a few farming equipment and a weird looking locked create that is covered in sand.- '"Chapter Two"- Into the sands we go! (Since we all gotten there, the next chapter will begin ^^) -After preparing everything, the little girl lynx opens the door to find people that she can see there that followed her flyer. "Welcome all, I have some warm food in the kitchen and some tea on the table", she says to all the arrivals. A quick shadow rushed under the girl through the door and in front, reforming into the six-eared cat. She glanced silently about them, mainly the lynx girl. The wolf grinned, and strolled over into her home. Carefully wiping his shoes soles on a few stones first, so he wouldn't track dirt inside. His eye brows shot up in surprise at the sight of the strange cat, but he remained politely silent. Admiring the quaint, yet cozy home's interior. -She whatches the wolf politely walk in, "please come in", she says as he watches him. But, she then realizes the strange figure that entered and shakes her head in shock. "How did you you get in here? That was a cool trick", she said happily to the stranger not knowing what happened. "The kitchen is to the left side", she said to them as she turned and waited for the possible others.- The six-eared cat nodded at the statement, simply stepping a bit aside, leaning against a wall. (Waiting for others ^^, take your time.) Meanwhile, In the Mobian Desert Under the scorching hot arid sun and the the windy peaks and mountains that overlooked fields of arid sand the wind blew all around in the region swaying dust and sand all around in the Mobian dessert. However, as the sandstorm started to settle something bizarre started to happen. In a few short moments it looked like small tears in the very fabric of reality were cut in the Mobian dessert. Out of seemingly thin air, wide gaps and fissures in space time opened up as deep within these gaps the color of bright violet and white burst through them. Soon these gaps started to grow bigger until they were capable of being passed through, and thus they were as bizzare Mobian like beings in grey outfits and with red sand goggles with arnaments exited these mysterious gateways in large numbers. -Miles away, observing the wired sandstorm that erupted a pair of eyes look through the desert sands as it watches.- Back in the outskirts of central city The mage carefully navigated the girl's home. And just as she said, around the bend was the kitchen she spoke of. "Are we waiting for others?" The wolf called to the girl. Noticing the copious amounts of food spread out on the table. -She nods, "there were two more that I gave flyers to, but I can discuss about the issue on the flyers I handed you two." She says to the two as she close the front door, then heads towards the kitchen. "If the others show up, the door will be unlocked for them", she says sitting down.- Komerl then arrives at the house, wondering how the girl's parents are missing. "Yo, I'm here!" shad arrives just a bit after looking for the lynx, wondering if her parents are ok. -The young lynx seemed excited for the other two to arrive, "I don't know...I been I haven't seem them since I was younger..come come sit with the other two I shall explain", she says to the last two members. The old man looks from the other room, listening.- The ghostly white wolf had already settled himself down, and was currently helping himself to a cup of tea. He was what you'd call a bit uncertain about the new arrivals. Since he wasn't too familiar with the area's slang.. Like this ''"Yo"'' word that hedgehog mentioned. What on Mobius is a yo..? Perhaps he meant the Yo-lk of an egg. He just forgot the "lk....." He continued to ponder. Only half paying attention to his soon-to-be young employer's announcement. The six-eared cat simply continued to wait silently at the wall. Komerl just headed to sit and listen but first greets the elderly wolf with a smile. He seemed to radiate with gentleness and a friendly aura. -The lynx girls sits down as well, "I think "Yo" means hi in this area..alot of the people around this area have been starting to use that word more often. She then takes a cup a tea, "well I got you all here today because..well my parents and brother went missing when I was younger. I just learned of this a few days ago, by the person that adopted me in..", she says to everyone until the older gentlemen coughs as he gets up and walks over with his cane as he eyes the feline against the wall, as well as the others.- shad hears the cane and glances over at the old gentleman,soon turning to the others "i think we ought to run." The six-eared cat looked back to the man, then to Shad: raising an eyebrow at the suggestion. "can never be to sure with strangers."he said "We're ALL the strangers to eachother. No?" The mage stated lightly. Eyeing the odd group of people. Then looking the old man up and down a few times. "Would this be man you refer to?" He asked the young girl, jabbing a thumb in the elder's general direction. -She nods in silance as she sips her tea, then as she does the old gentlmen begins to speak, "yes sometimes it is not wise to trust strangers young ones. But this is another matter, I am Rotto Overic (Rot-to Over-ic). I took in Lexy here after she traveled away from her adopted family." The old man looks around to the people the glanced at him as he pats her head and holds the cane to the middle, "now for those who want to know about her real family..and the quest she needs help with finding them..I am will explain." -The old man sits as his lynx like tale fit in the back of the chair, "now listen up..Lexy family was lost in the Mobian Desert, they were apart of a rare race that inhabited the desert. But, we don't know where it is...that is where you guys come in."- The arctic fox nibbled at a cookie for a moment, in thought. ''"Mobian desert. ''I remember reading such place in my studies." He murmured. "That wad of sand is unpredictable and dangerous. From what I remember." He rambled on. The odd Russian-like accent butchering the little English he spoke. "So, we are assembled then to rescue girl's family or find what happen to them. Correct?" The six-eared cat gave a slight wince to the wording by the arctic fox, starting to open her mouth but choosing to say nothing. Komerl just shrugs and then glances at the six eared cat with a smile, saying, "Meh, I was getting bored of being in Central City most of the time...But hey, I don't mind helping the girl find out what happened her parents..." ''"After all I do know how it feels to miss my parents..." ''he then thought to himself with a silent grimace. shad had calmed down a bit...he didn't know what it'd be like to have no parents, but he knows what it's like to have abusive parents."it's pretty fun around here with the mettacreatures and such, but i'm willing to help." -The gentlemen nods as he glances to the six ear cat, "Well sort of both, personally after..experiences I believe that theres a slight chance", placing hands over her ears, "that they pearished...but there has also been rumors there that multiple things could have happened. You all have fighting experiences?"- Her stare turned a bit hostile as her ears flattened at the gesture, head lowering just slightly. "I've had few tussles. But none to brand me war hero. I stick more to sidelines. I am magick castor, I am more useful that way." The wolf answered reluctantly. "I hope my craft can be of use..?" He muttered. Scratching the back of his head. -Seeing her stare he ruffles the little lynx girl's hair as he continues, "I see well you might be intreseted in the rumors of the area then. And I bet you also have some fighting experience as well", he asked her as he focus on the two others in the room.- (The girl being the lynx or the six-eared cat?) shad gives a quick answer "heeeeeeeeeeeeeell yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah! you ever heard of death battle? i've been on death battle! sure i lost and broke my arm, but i still competed! you ever heard of king tyranus? i've fought king tyranus! hell, i've even fought the millitary more than once!"he was going way too fast for the rest. (The littel lynx girl ^^' my bad ) -"Ah a fighting spirit you have there, you'll be needing that..but no I have no clue what tis King or Death Battles are", he says to the young man as he goes into the back as he ruffles around and pulls out what appears to be an old photo book. "Something I aquired from the area.., I will also be giving you guys some supplies for your journey..about 2 weeks worth. Lexy here will show you where it is at. Also as the flyer stated, you all will be given the reward even if she doesn't find them and she returns unharmed", he says to the group.- The six-eared cat stepped over to examine the photo book. Meanwhile, within the Mobian Desert (Rear-part). 3 Ruptures appear over the skies of the desert. Witihin minutes, 3 large Futuristic Vessels came out of them. Once the vessels had fully exited the ruptures, said ruptures disappeared. Upon further inspection, these 3 Vessels were Reaper X3Y Airships, belonging to the Jkirk Federations. Why did they come here? To establish a foothold within the desert, and establish operations within it, to expand Jkirk's Territory, and to claim new resources for the Faction. Within one of these Reaper X3Y Airships, came the "Jkirkian Overlord" himself: Adex Zarvok Burn, of which his son, Joshua Sentrium Burns, was accompanying him as well... It was only a matter of time before Jkirk would begin construction of a Military Stronghold, and spread their influence within this desert... -As they enter the area, the area was filled with plattos and rocky area. A small river lined the middle as wholes dotted some of the side lines, as well as a large crack deep within the top of one of the plattos as a shine comes from the top. Blow in the distance has what to appear to be a large sandstorm, as it seemed a bit severe.- Two Genesis Transports exit the left hangar of one Reaper X3Y Airship, despite there being a sandstorm in the distance. Once reaching the surface, two Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicles, along with 20 Mobian Baxter Soldiers (species is varied), are deployed from each transport. Immediately, the Infantry begin to form a defensive perimeter, as the Construction Vehicles began building Structures, two were making separate S31Y Infantry Factories, while the other two began constructing separate B980/B980-2 Defensive Turrets/AAA Turrets. The Reapers on the other hand, just hovered over the construction site, guarding it from any potential hostile. Back over at.... wherever the others are. .3. Komerl then responds to the question about his fighting abilities. "I'm pretty good at fighting, considering I was in a war with GUN against Dr. Robotnik when I was 13 years old and mentored by Sonic for 4 years afterwards. I also have gained a rank of X in swordsmanship, pyrokenesis, and control over chaos energy in the recent months too...." he says while crossing his arms. He then goes outside of the front door to the house to think for a little bit. Meanwhile, within the Mobian Desert. Around where the portals have opened in the dessert more more soldiers in exiting out, now not only a few squads, but soon an entire platoon of grey outfit and red goggles wearing Mobians of various species exited the portals. This was then followed by a large number of light tanks with pincer like barrels on the end followed by grey truck like vehicles with large caliber guns atop of them. Even in the sky new portals began to open up and out from them came hovering armored, tank like craft as they crossed over into the dessert. From behind all this walked a green fured fox male fox, along with a black fured female fox in a blue dress.They seemed rather casual as the duo exited one of the portals. From the looks of things they would appear rather distinct in comparison to all the soldiers in grey uniforms, and all grey/black armor. "We're here Amanda, the Mobian Dessert." The green male fox replied to the female. "Si mio fratello, and we need to find the artifact as quickly as possible." She replied back. "This little scavenger hunt is your idea my dear sister, I am merely here to establish a foothold in the region to bring stability. I will give you a small expeditionary force, but that's about all I can muster I'm afraid." The green fox replied to her back. -Observing this, a platoon of unknown vehicles stood steady deep with sands as they use the sudden sandstorms to cover themselfs. They layed and watched as their tops moved little to prevent the sand from jaming their turrets.- Back to the Group''' -As she examines the book, it has a younger male and female lynx on it, one appeared to be in a dres while the other in a military light gray uniform. The book seemes to be worn as if read everyday.- -The young lnyx seemed to be quiet confused at what has happened to Komerl, "what happen with him..? Anyways we should prepare for our journey then guys..do you guys need anything while we are here?", she asked everyone else in the room as she felt bad for Komerl. As she does the older lynx goes into the next room as he shifts a bit with his cane. Komerl is then seen just meditating, thinking about his parents and what they're possibly doing in the afterlife. He then chuckled a little at some of the ideas that popped into his head. ''"They could either be fighting, being wierd, or something....Meh, maybe I'll visit them later....Anyways, I should probably get prepared for this trip." ''He then pulls a green giant Ring and jump into it and once he comes out, he is seen with a different outfit on. He had on a new Gizoid suit, which can help him maneuver throughout the desert. Category:Free Join Roleplay